Talk:Ageing
i'm not sure if its a glitch or that your hero continues aging after the spire but my hero (who gave the seal to the woman) an so should still be 29/30 yrs old but after completing the game i noticed that the hero's hair has gone grey (almost white with dreadlocks) does anyone know why? My evil/pure character completed the game and slepted in the castle bed several times but nothing except her eyes went back to normal. :/ she became young again (like when your character begins at the gypsy camp) when sleeping in Garth's tower though. Flare13 23:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Your hero does age so their hair does go grey but if you sleep in the bed in castle fairfax a few times you get younger and your hair starts to go blondeKing Ratcliffe 09:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) sleeping in the castle doesn't do squat for me.i think it only reverses the aging done by the seal (and like i said, i gave the seal to the women) sleeping in garth's tower does reverse it though (only if the quest is active so its best to leave it for last) so i'm still wondering if its a glitch or your hero keeps on aging even after completing the game because 29/30yr olds do not have almost white hair and beards! you know, no one has even asked why your hero can even grow old....HELLO! ARCHON BLOOD! you're supposed to be immortal.>:) i hope in fable 3 there is a way to stop the aging or at least for the creator to remember that the hero is an immortal descendant of archon. sorry for the rant.i just don't like playing as old grampas.it would have been cool to tap into your hero's true power and blood to become immortal or maybe use reaver's way. P.S the castle thing only works once, if your going blond, its because you becoming good. The only age-reversing method I know is to donate a large sum of money to the temple of light, I'm not sure if it will work more than once though, I play an evil character and have never tried, and my skin is burned black on my head, my body is just fat, pale and cracked, and I use black Hair/Beard dye, so aging isn't a problem for me, BTW does the deep skin treatment potion on knothole Island do anything? Agow95 11:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've never actually paid much attention to it, but I guess it adds to the Attractiveness stat and nothing more. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thought so Agow95 12:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) aging is one the few things i hate about the fable series. Fable 1,simply leveling up ages you up to 65 (thats the limit),so you end up older than your older sister theresa. idiot lion heads! fable 2, you age as part of the storyline so thats not bad until you a 29/30 year old with a face and hair of a 50 year old and that is bloody ridicules and horrible.(not including shadow aging as having a 50 year face and hair makes sense then as you have been cursed to rapidily age) Fable 3,heard rumors and read a few forums that simply using magic ages you....unacceptable. what the hell is wrong with lion head. sure some may like being old but not all of us do but everyone likes using magic,so how are we (the old haters) are going to use magic without aging? probably not, i guess we will just have play the game using just skill and strength and not using the game to its fullest. again sorry for the rant but i just hate oldness dammit! XD age should at the very very least be reversable..and more than once. yes i know it can be reversed in 1 and 2 but i'm on about the 3rd one. remember using garth's tower (when the tower quest is active and not complete) will restore your youth but i would save until last (after you complete the main storyline or at least pass the shadow mission to insure no glitch happens and dump the seal trophy somewhere just in case) :I know what you mean. There's been quite a few threads about it on the Lionhead Forums as well. They haven't revealed much about it yet, though. However I would assume that there was some way to use magic and still maintain youth. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :for all we know that aging when you use magic thing only happens if you use magic a majority of the time, I don't think lionhead would be stupid enough to turn you into a pensioner simply because you went for the convienient option of killing 15 enemies at once instead of hacking and shooting your way through them from time to time, But I don't use magic much anyway, I prefer strength because it's a much simpler way of killing, and I'll use a gun over a spell because civillians run away when you charge up spells to kill them, and with a gun they won't make 20 yards if their lucky. Agow95 17:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye, I know what you mean about the whole aging conundrum; I have an obsessive need to resolve all plot holes/unknowns, so this bothered me quite a bit (mind you, I have my own theory which resolves these issues- at least for myself). --Haegemonia(talk) 17:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure who the clever whosit is, but it's only ageing '''in UK and AUS. The rest of the English speaking world spells it '''aging. Wasn't worth the title and URL changing edit. I'd revert if I knew how (button seems to be gone). Rizzn 07:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :This wiki uses the UK spelling of all words to tie into how the games spell things. So its Ageing not Aging. So enough with the whole "Don't change it" crud. For this wiki use a British spell check not a US one.--Alpha Lycos 07:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm/deny ageing (in Fable III) by the use of Will? Actually, any more info on ageing, character appearance/morphing in general, would be much appreciated. Lasvegasniki 13:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Fable III Where is it confirmed that the game takes place over 4-5 years? I've never heard it confirmed and if its going by Logan's visit to Aurora we don't know how long before the beginning of Fable III that visit was. For all we know Fable III could have taken a total of 1 and a half years from start to death of Crawler. Or it could be 2 years. We don't know so I don't think we should put it in as a known thing. --Alpha Lycos 03:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I think the whole thing takes 2 years as well - maybe because of something PM said once that was along those lines. The only thing we have to go on is what Elise/Elliot says at the beginning about how Logan seems to have got worse "recently", but recently is a relative term and we don't know how long it would take the effects of his visit to Aurora to sink in or how long "recently" actually is. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally think it takes 1 year 6 months to complete. And thats assuming that the trip to Aurora took about 3 months. I think for time span of the game it should say "At least a year" or something similar. --Alpha Lycos 11:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think the game goes over a period of 3 years at the least --AwesomeGordo 08:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I doubt it would be that length as the year your king/queen is the last of the 5 years since Logan arrived in Aurora. And since he was told the Crawler would come 5 years later, 4 years before you visit Aurora. And if I recall right, in the beginning of the game its mentioned that Logan has gotten worse in his madness, hinting at him having been a tyrant for a lengthy time period.--Alpha Lycos 09:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The gamestoryline is more or less one year. as after you do all the missions as ruler, your servent tells you its been one year and says stuff about celebrating and having portraits done. this is just before the crawler attacks. 14:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) After the Fable II Main Quest The hero will continue to age after completing the game and in my case, the evil and corrupt hero i was playing ended up having grey hair (whitish with dreadlocks) and his chin and jaw are bigger. however, once i used the garth tower trick (which can only be used once and it is the second item you use the bed so you are an adult in the dream world) the hair was no longer grey and his face was back to normal, chin and jaw decreased in width and depth. i know being maxed out in strength gives you that manly squarish jaw but when i was old it was ridiculesly huge. this is all true as all my saves have had it until i used the tower. :You're correct in that the Hero's jaw does increase in size, but it does so while he's incarcerated in the Spire, at the point when it says 'Many Years Later', or something like that. His jaw size does not increase again after that. As for the graying hair, only my good Heroes who kept the Dark Seal ended up with gray hair, and they went back to their pre-Spire appearances (jaws, too) after I completed the Brightwood Tower quest. -- TheIndifferentist 18:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : like i said the jaw does increase but i have to admit, i never noticed whether it changed once you left the spire the first time or after the game but i definitely noticed my 30 year old hero who didn't keep the seal get grey bloody hair lol, i guess i didn't notice the jaw thing because strength increases your jaw a bit as well. i noticed it once i did the garth tower trick and i assumed the jaw increased in size after the game finished but no, just the greying of hair. one must question this. a 29/30 year old hero ends up with grey/white hair. 16:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Why question it? I've seen people as young as 15 go from pure black hair to grey/white hair. My grandmother got her white/grey hair by age 20. Its not uncommon for hair to change regardless of age.--Alpha Lycos 23:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mean just the hair, the face ages too. i know people go grey/white young sometimes but to see someone age 29/30 look like a 50 year old is ridicules, though i know stress ageing can happen. anyway the point was done so no more talk needed.i'm glad there was no ageing in fable 3 14:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Getting infinite guild seals/spells Does anyone know a glitch or anything to get infinite guild seals because i could not be f--ked to collect them id rather be killing s--t so please tell me one P.S Why cant you assign different spells to different levels it is so irratating to have to constantly change the spells :There is no real glitch for getting guild seals. Fable III spells work in that each gauntlet is a set spell so you can't have more then two at a time, how could you wear more then two gloves at a time? Anyway as for the guild seals thing, best bet is to google it.--Alpha Lycos 10:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Why does he need the gloves anyway i mean was he droped at birth ive played and 100% completed all the fables and it just doesnt seem right in turms of gameplay :Its because the bloodline is thinning. The power to manipulate Will isn't very strong. Or its because he hasn't had the training needed to access his Will power, unlike his parent and the Hero of Oakvale. Also please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~)--Alpha Lycos 11:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But still it doesent feel mormal and als theresa should not be an ass and just sit in the spire she could at least give some sort of training/information regarding will its not cool.And if the bloodlines thining what is going to happen in future fables if you have no ability at all? 11:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Only time will tell.--Alpha Lycos 11:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Who is the strongest hero Oakvale/bowerstone or Brightwall ? 11:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :What does that have to do with ageing? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ah shit total acciedent but does it matter 12:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC)